Erik
|Image = |informazione1 = Erik |informazione2 = Meowgneto, il felino signore dell'elettromagnetismo |informazione3 = Il peloso signore dell'elettromagnetismo; Gatto; Sacco di pulci; il Lunatico; Ramses II la Crocchetta; Bello di mamma; Vari ed eventuali (vive in una scuola: la lista è potenzialmente infinita); |informazione4 = La timida gatta Leslie (madre), Gatto di strada sconosciuto (padre), Abel (fratello, bianco a macchie nere, non mutante), Minnie (ex-fidanzata), Uno, Due, Tre e Quattro (figli di cui si sono perse le tracce); Chewie (moglie); |informazione5 = X-Bestie, X-Men |informazione6 = X-Mansion; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters/Xavier Institute for Higher Learning; Secondo albero nel viale a destra; Ufficio del Preside (cuccia) |informazione7= Legale Neutrale |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Inglese, Statunitense |informazione10 = Sposato |informazione11 = Signore segreto dell'elettromagnetismo, il gatto di Charles Xavier |informazione12 = Strada, University of Oxford, Professor X |informazione13 = Europeo |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Oxford, UK |informazione16 = 25 dicembre 2009 |informazione17 = Capricorno ascendente Gatto |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = Lunghezza corpo: 54 cm; Lunghezza coda: 25 cm |informazione20 = 4 kg e mezzo |informazione21 = Eterocromi: il destro dorato; il sinistro azzurro |informazione22 = Pelo corto, bianco. |informazione23 = Eterocromia. Gene X-C (X-Cat), mutante. Prende il suo nome dal secondo mutante sul Pianeta in grado di manipolare i campi magnetici, che casualmente è anche buon amico del suo padrone }} Storia Erik nasce in una piovosa sera di Natale, scodellato parte di una magra, tardiva cucciolata invernale, mentre la sua famiglia era intenta a guardare l'episodio in onda di Doctor Who: The End of Time – part 1. Il fatto che la conclusione dell'episodio sia stata trasmessa solamente il 10 gennaio avrà un profondo effetto sulla sua psiche: è l'unico intervallo di felicità che gli è concesso nell'infanzia. Proprio quel giorno, trascorse le vacanze, ha inizio infatti il suo sballottamento alla ricerca di adozione. La famiglia non può permettersi di tenere con sé il piccolo Snowy, e nonostante i pianti dei bambini il cucciolo viene affidato ad un istituto. Malgestito, disorganizzato, il gattile è un ambiente ostile per i gatti; ma il freddo, la fame e i maltrattamenti che egli subisce nella rigidità della reclusione non lo piegano, anzi lo temprano. A zampe nude lotta contro Fritz, il generale nazista del gattile, e a soli sei mesi di età Snowy riesce ad evadere. Nessuno sa come abbia penetrato il recinto elettrificato: sono i prodromi della leggenda del Peloso Signore dell'Elettromagnetismo. Di strada in strada, il giovanissimo gatto mutante trova a volte rifugio e calore, una carezza e una fetta di prosciutto, ma più spesso male parole e scope. Decide così di cambiare nome e infiltrarsi nel quartiere universitario di Oxford, dove i suoi peregrinaggi l'hanno condotto: gli studenti lo soprannominano Cicero, e prendendolo in simpatia se ne curano, a turni. Le ferite del corpo e dello spirito di Cicero, però, sono ancora fresche, e più d'un coraggioso viene graffiato. I ragazzi si dividono in fazioni, chi per lui e chi contro di lui, come destino d'ogni leader carismatico. Ma come diceva Oscar Wilde, “The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about”: la sua fama è tale che viene inseguito dalla scopa dell'inserviente, della cuoca, del portinaio, e dal professore di latino. Non manca molto alla scopa del preside. Cicero sa attendere. Il momento perfetto è quando ad Oxford viene in visita per un convegno il professor Charles Xavier, ex-allievo e brillante mente scientifica in campo di genetica. Cicero attende nell'ombra, scrutando il profilo gobbuto del Preside, e sguiscia inosservato tra le gambe degli studenti. Sa esattamente che cosa fare per la sua azione di protesta dimostrativa. Un lampo, un salto ed ha affondato i suoi artigli nelle gambe del Vecchio. Intende non scollarsi sino a quando il preside darà di matto, cosa che succede presto; invece, con sua enorme sorpresa, presto si sente pervadere da un senso di appagamento e felicità, che lo inducono a mollare la presa e zompare in grembo al Pelato, ronfando di gusto. È così che ha inizio la sua solida amicizia con il Professor X, che non solo lo difende dalle accuse (“Non mi ha fatto niente, gradirei solo del disinfettante, grazie”), ma presolo a cuore gli darà un posto tra i mutanti come lui. Col viaggio in America Cicero prende la sua terza, definitiva, vera identità: Erik, il peloso signore dell'elettromagnetismo - come non mancheranno di notare i giovani allievi di Xavier. Temuto dai deboli, amato dagli oppressi, sfregato per ottenere elettricità statica sulle biro di tutta la scuola, Erik allieta l'istituto con la sua presenza, riservandosi un albero per scappare dall'eccessivo amore dei più giovani o dei più insistenti. L'allegra scuola si ricorda del fatto che in gattile era troppo giovane per venire castrato quando nella tranquillità della siepe si scova una madre con una cucciolata di gattini portanti il gene X-C. I quattro pargoli vengono affidati ad un istituto un po' più serio di quello della giovinezza di Erik, che li dà con successo in adozione. Non si conosce la loro locazione attuale. Di Minnie, la giovane gatta che vinse l'amore di Erik, non si sa più nulla. Poteri e abilità Poteri Essendo un gatto mutante, Erik possiede poteri particolari, sviluppatisi con più coscienza durante la fase della pubertà, ed altri tipici della specie, enfatizzati dall'esperienza: * Elettromagnetismo: sfregato con impegno, il suo morbido pelo produce piccole scosse elettriche, o carica gli oggetti di energia elettrostatica) * Telepatia: Uno sguardo basta per farsi capire * Sollecitare empatia (delle femmine) * Sollecitare solidarietà (dei maschi; la protezione di Wolverine gli garantisce l'immunità alla castrazione nonostante i primi “danni” combinati) Abilità *'Spirito ardente' *'Resistenza ai bambini' *'Determinazione di ferro' *'Forza del sopravvissuto' *'Ululato dello dimonio' (MmmuuuuwAaaeeeoooooooooohh) *'Denti robusti' *'Vaccinazione' *'Antipulci' Debolezze *'Famiglia': non è ancora riuscito a crescere nessun erede *'Grattini sotto il mento' (specialmente quelli di mano femminile) *'Salmone' e frutti di mare *'Hoverchair' del Professore(ha un rumore irresistibile ed ipnotico) *'Danger room' (ci è entrato una volta per sbaglio e non è più uscito da sotto il letto per giorni) Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Collare rosso e viola *Cuccia in coordinato *Cuffietta anti-intromissione psichica (dono di Xavier, in segno di amicizia e rispetto) Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è sempre Erik, il gatto del Professor X. Odia Magneto e gli rovina sempre le pattine. * In Earth-12108 è Lizzie, gatta di Excalibur. Rimasta in Inghilterra, ma ha una predilezione per Charlotte Xavier quando viene in visita. Forse verà in seguito adottata dalla Professoressa. * In Earth-88108 è Michael Fassbender, attore di successo. Interpreta il giovane Magneto in un lungometraggio sull'esodo nazista dopo il processo di Norimberga, opera tutt'ora molto controversa. Prestamuso erik-ref1.jpg|Versione canonica erik-ref2.jpg|Earth-88108 Trivia * Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 2 *Team X *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe Michael Fassbender *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Serpeverde *A Westeros sarebbe un Lannister *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe un Polpettone *Per la Classificazione Suprema è l'Idiota Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 7 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men Categoria:Pets